Home
by Sortilege
Summary: Encore une dispute entre le chanteur et l'écrivain, peut-être celle-ci ferat-elle avancer les choses ? Songfic san sprétention mais toute mimi


**Maison**

Réusmé : Encore une dispute entre Shu et son amant de romancier, peut-être celle-ci pourra faire avancer les choses, pour une fois ?? Légèrement mais alors très légèrement OOC ;)

Rated: M

Song-fic sur la chanson Home de Three Days Grace que j'adore ;)

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas et non !!! Yuki et Shuichi de Gravitation, oeuvre de Maki Murakami

................................................................................................................................................................

Yuki s'étira. Enfin, il avait enfin terminé !!! Ce n'était qu'un chapitre, un prologue, juste un début. Oui mais le début de son nouveau roman !! Son éditeur serait ravi, depuis le temps qu'il le harcelait pour savoir quand le grand, l'illustre Yuki Eiri commencerait enfin un nouveau chef-d'œuvre ...

Il sourit ironiquement, repensant à ce qui l'avait bloqué, ce qui l'avait empêché de trouver l'inspiration. Il avait du mal à le reconnaître, cependant, depuis qu'il était rentré, il arrivait de nouveau à écrire, ce ne pouvait pas être qu'une coïncidence et pourtant il avait essayé d'y croire ...

Oui, il devait l'admettre, quand Shuichi était en partie en tournée pour 6 semaines, son esprit était parti avec lui. Non pas qu'il n'arrivait pas à travailler dans le silence de son appartement (et puis quoi encore), seulement dès qu'il s'asseyait devant son écran d'ordinateur, les seules pensées qui lui venaient étaient « Comment va-t-il ? Que fait-il ? Et surtout avec qui est-il ? » Il avait beau se répéter que Shuichi ne le tromperait pas, ne le trahirait jamais, il ne pouvait faire taire ses craintes. Ses petites voix au fond de lui qui lui répétait sans cesse que ce n'était pas possible qu'un garçon comme Shuichi Shindo reste avec lui pour toujours : « Non il est bien trop attirant, pétillant, si énergique, sa bonne humeur permanente qu'il communiquait à tous et surtout si ... beau, oui beau, sexy, bref tous les synonymes allant avec. Alors pourquoi resterait-il avec lui ? Lui toujours si froid, il s'en rendait compte, si distant et si ... con, oui c'est ça, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être con envers son amant et pour rien en plus ».

Enfin, Shuichi en tournée s'était pas la joie pour Yuki, alors quand celui-ci fut enfin rentré et que l'écrivain put retourner à ses écrits, il n'allait quand même pas se laisser déranger dans son travail, il l'avait délaissé depuis trop longtemps et surtout, bizarrement l'inspiration se faisait soudain sentir.

_ Tiens, pourquoi je pense à ça moi ? A oui la dispute de ce matin, qu'est-ce que je lui ai dit déjà ? Oh peu importe, je me ferais pardonner quand il rentrera ce soir, comme d'habitude. ....

D'ailleurs il est quelle heure ? Il ne devrait plus tarder, j'ai fini à temps, c'est qu'avec tout ça (son travail), on n'a même pas pu fêter dignement son retour.

Pour Yuki, « fêter dignement » voulait dire, bien sûr, passer tout le temps possible au lit avec son amant, il était bien loin des considérations romantiques du jeune chanteur, dîner en amoureux et tout ça !!

Il était assis dans le salon, une bière dans une main, une cigarette dans l'autre, ne pas déroger aux vieilles habitudes hein ??, quand il entendit la clé dans la serrure. Il sourit légèrement, s'attendant au « Je suis rentré Yuki ! » tonitruant de son bruyant colocataire, mais rien ... Inquiet (et oui !!! ) il se redressa et regarda vers l'entrée, il vit Shu en train de ranger ses chaussures, il releva la tête et s'engagea dans le couloir, voyant que Yuki l'observait, il se figea :

_ Tu as déjà fini ton travail ??

_ C'est tout ? Que t'arrives-t-il ? Où sont passé tes jappements excités de tous les soirs ?

Shuichi avait tiqué au mot jappements mais Yuki pensa que c'était le ton froid (glacial oui !!) qu'il avait employé qui avait fait réagir le chanteur. Il aurait aimé lui parlé autrement mais outre l'habitude qu'il avait prise de lui adresser la parole toujours sur ce ton, il était méfiant quant à l'attitude de Shuichi et pour Yuki méfiant était synonyme de renfermé.

_ Je ne voulais pas te déranger comme ce matin, alors j'ai fait attention à ne pas faire de bruit, de tout façon ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai compris, je ne t'embêterais pas longtemps, le temps de prendre une douche et de faire mes valises.

Finissant sa phrase sans regarder Yuki, il s'enferma dans la salle de bain. L'écrivain était scotché sur place, de quoi ? Mais enfin .... Quoi ???

_ Shuichi !! De quoi tu parles ? Ouvres moi, depuis quand tu t'enfermes ? Réponds !!!

Il n'entendait que l'eau couler et son esprit qui marchait au ralenti, peu à peu il se rappelait de la dispute de ce matin.

_**Flash-back **_

Lui, sur son ordinateur et Shuichi qui frappe à la porte de son bureau, il n'attend pas, trop exubérant comme toujours ... Il se précipite sur lui, l'embrasse et commence à lui parler.

_Yukiiiii !! C'était génial cette tournée, si seulement tu avais pu te libérer, ça aurait été le paradis, la prochaine fois ça serait bien que tu viennes, tu m'as trop manqué, et puis c'était quand même long et puis sur...

_ La ferme !!! Je bosse là !! Et il est hors de question que je t'accompagne en tournée, je ne suis pas une groupie, j'ai une vie aussi, je ne peux pas faire ce que je veux quand je veux moi !

_ Mais Yuki c'est seulement que tu m'as manqué et ...

_ Je t'ai pas déjà dit de me foutre la paix quand j'écris ?!!

Le regard du romancier devint glacial et Shuichi recula, figé par ces yeux qui lui faisaient si mal, encore une fois.

_ Si tu n'es pas capable de faire ce que je te dis quand je te le dis alors dégage !! A la place je prendrai un chien, lui au moins obéira sans poser de questions et il me gonflera pas à tout bout de chant avec ses états d'âme !!!!

_**Fin du flash-back**_

Yuki n'avait pas bougé, ce n'était pas temps le souvenir de ses mots qui l'avait paralysé que les réminiscences du regard que le chanteur avait posé sur lui à ce moment là. Jamais, il n'y avait vu une telle douleur, une telle tristesse et aussi une telle ... non, ce ne pouvait pas être ... de la ... colère ?? Shuichi ? Shuichi en colère ? A cause de lui et contre lui ??

Et pourquoi cela le retournait-il autant ? Est-ce que ce sale gosse aurait réussi à percer un bout de cette carapace que l'auteur avait érigé autour de lui.

Comme un robot, il retourna vers le salon et trébucha sur le sac que Shuichi avait posé en entrant, manquant s'étaler de tout son long il se rattrapa de justesse à la table mais envoya par là-même valser les dossiers que le jeune homme avait posé quelques minutes plus tôt. Toujours robotisé (oui j'aimais bien l'image), plongé dans ses pensées et les yeux vagues, à genoux sur le sol, il entrepris de ramasser quand soudain ...

_ Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ?? Il avait qu'à pas laisser traîner ses affaires ce sale gosse, il aura qu'à ramasser quand il sortira et puis ...

Il fixa son regard sur une feuille en particulier, ce qui l'avait attiré c'était l'écriture, il eut du mal à y reconnaître celle de Shuichi, le texte avait été écrit vite et sous l'impulsion d'une rage contenue, rendant les mots presque illisibles. Presque. Pas totalement, alors faisant un effort, Yuki entrepris de lire les paroles de la (apparemment) toute dernière chanson de son amant et une larme vint se loger au coin de ses yeux.

Maison

Je rentrais à la maison  
Juste pour être seul  
Parce que je sais que tu n'es pas là  
Et je sais que tu t'en fous  
Je suis impatient de quitter cet endroit

Refrain :  
Pas d'importance à quel point j'essaye  
Tu n'es jamais satisfait  
Ce n'est pas une maison  
Je crois que je ferais mieux d'être seul  
Tu disparais toujours  
Même quand tu es là  
Ce n'est pas une maison  
Je crois que je ferais mieux d'être seul  
Maison, maison, cet endroit n'est pas une  
Maison, maison, cet endroit n'est pas une maison

Quand tu reviens à la maison  
Je suis déjà défoncé *  
Tu éteins la télé  
Et tu me cries dessus  
Je peux à peine attendre  
Jusqu'à ce que tu me lâches

[Refrain]

Maison, maison, cet endroit n'est pas une  
Maison, maison, cet endroit n'est pas une maison

Je ferais mieux d'être seul

[Refrain]

Maison, maison, cet endroit n'est pas une  
Maison, maison, cet endroit n'est pas une maison

Entendant que l'eau ne coulait plus, il se releva. Comment avait-il pu inspirer autant de colère, de douleur à l'homme qui était tombé amoureux de lui ? Pour avoir écrit ça, Shuichi devait être plus qu'en colère et si il l'avait perdu ?? A cette pensée, l'écrivain eut un vertige et se rassit lourdement sur le canapé.

Shuichi quant à lui finissait de s'habiller, il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus rester longtemps dans la salle de bain et il espérait surtout que le bruit de la douche avait couvert celui de ses pleurs (ce qui était la véritable raison de sa présence dans cette pièce). Il avait pensé pouvoir garder toute sa peine en lui le temps de prendre ses affaires et de partir mais s'était parce qu'il pensait que Yuki serait encore dans son bureau, le voir dans le salon l'avait complètement déstabilisé et de réaliser qu'il ne se rappelait même pas de leur dispute l'avait définitivement achevé. Aussi il s'était détourné de lui le plus vite possible et avait filé dans la première pièce venue. Essayant de garder le peu de contenance qui lui restait, il sortit et tomba sur l'image de Yuki pleurant dans le canapé. Il pleurait en silence, fixant une feuille, cette feuille ? Shuichi sursauta en reconnaissant la feuille sur laquelle il avait laissé éclaté sa rage ce matin en arrivant au studio. Yuki l'avait vu ?? Non !

Mais après tout, ne lui avait-il pas dit de partir ce matin ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire alors de lire ça ? Pourquoi cela le faisait-il pleurer ?

Si Shuichi voulu rester en colère en s'approchant de Yuki, il en fut pour ses frais, plus il s'approchait et plus il était hypnotisé par les larmes qui glissaient sans bruit le long des joues de son amant.

_ Yuki ?

S'était plus un murmure qu'un appel en réalité mais le grand blond releva la tête et croisant le regard interrogateur de Shuichi il se jeta sur lui, le renversant sous son poids. Il le serrait fort, si fort, comme si il craignait qu'on le lui arrache des bras, il ne disait rien, seuls ses sanglots trahissaient sa vie. Shuichi, allongé sur le dos, son amant dans ses bras, ne comprenait pas mais il sentait, il sentait sa douleur et cela même lui était insupportable, alors il le serra contre lui à son tour et sans savoir pourquoi.

_ Pardon Yuki ...

Yuki, choqué se redressa et profitant de sa position sur le garçon allongé sous lui, plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Mais lorsqu'il prit la parole, sa voix était comme étranglée dans sa gorge.

_ Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? C'est à moi de le faire. C'est à cause de moi non ?

Regard d'incompréhension de la part du chanteur alors il reprit.

_ C'est de ma faute non si tu as écris ça ? C'est moi qui t'ai inspiré tant de colère que tu as écris cette chanson ? Je suis désolé Shu, tellement désolé, je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que j'ai dit ce matin, s'il te plait, ne me quitte pas ...

_ Yuki ...

Shuichi était sans voix, il n'arrivait pas y croire, Yuki Eiri, le suppliait de rester près de lui. Quand on connaissait le personnage, il y avait vraiment de quoi être effrayé !!!

_ Mais Yuki, c'est ... c'est toi qui m'a dit de partir, je t'obéis c'est tout, moi je ne veux pas te quitter, je t'aime Yukiiiii !

Au tour du chanteur maintenant de se mettre à pleurer, et plus il pleurait plus il s'accrochait à la chemise de Yuki, lequel se rallongea sur lui et le regardant toujours dans les yeux lui murmura un « Je t'aime » à moitié étranglé entre ses pleurs et ceux de son amant. Le cœur de Shuichi menaçait d'éclater, il n'était plus là, par ses simples mots, Yuki l'avait envoyé dans un autre monde et il ne voulait surtout pas en revenir.

Il avait attendu si longtemps qu'il n'y croyait plus. Il avait fini par croire qu'il était de ceux qui se contentait d'un amour à sens unique mais en entendant ses mots, il se rendit compte qu'en fait, il les avait toujours attendu et que cela lui avait laissé des séquelles que seul son grand amour pourrait guérir.

_ Tu quoi ? Yuki, tu quoi ?

Yuki ferma les yeux un instant, respira fortement et attrapa le visage de Shu, il le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement, délicatement comme si elles étaient en porcelaine. Petit à petit son baiser se fit plus fougueux, les lèvres de Shuichi lui répondaient et les gémissements de ce dernier ne faisaient qu'accroître le désir de Yuki. Il avait failli le perdre, il ferait tout pour le reconquérir, même lui dire ces mots qu'il s'était juré de ne plus dire à personne. Mais Shu n'était pas n'importe qui, il était l'élu de son cœur et il lui ferait comprendre.

Il l'embrassait avec passion, sa langue quémandant l'entrée de sa bouche, ce que lui accorda sans s'en rendre compte le chanteur complètement perdu, il était dans un univers de chaleur, d'amour, de désir, de passion, emporté par un maelström de sensations que jamais encore il n'avait ressenti.

Faire l'amour avec Yuki en sachant cette fois que ce dernier l'aimait lui aussi, c'était plus un rêve qu'autre chose et il ne réalisait pas encore que tout était vrai.

Il se laissait faire, complètement alangui, drogué par l'amour de son amant, sur le plancher du salon. Yuki l'embrassait dans le cou, prenait dans sa bouche le lobe de son oreille et lui murmurait encore et encore des « je t'aime » passionnés et tendres à la fois, il descendit et souleva son t-shirt, il lui enleva tout en glissant sa langue le long de son torse. Les gémissements de Shuichi étaient véritablement aphrodisiaques pour Yuki, il continuait de le déshabiller, embrassant et léchant chaque parcelle de peau nouvellement mise à nue, Shuichi ne touchait plus terre depuis un bon moment mais instinctivement ses mains savaient quoi faire, elles glissaient le long du corps de Yuki, elles se faufilaient sous ses vêtements, le caressaient lascivement, s'accrochaient à lui parfois et peu à peu elles le déshabillèrent. C'était une grande première, que Yuki se laissa déshabiller par Shu, ordinairement, c'est à peine s'il le laissait lui enlever son pull et là, il était consentant ?

Effectivement, Yuki avait décidé que cette fois, Shu irait rejoindre les anges, il n'écoutait pas ses désirs mais ceux de son chanteur, il le laisserait faire tout ce qu'il voudrait de son corps et pendant ce temps lui ferait goûter aux délices que seuls les anges déchus comme lui-même pouvait normalement connaître.

Les lèvres de Yuki commençaient à jouer avec le désir tendu de Shu, elles le léchaient par moment et par d'autres sa langue venait les rejoindre, appliquant un rythme complètement décousue qui ne cessait de faire sursauter la victime de ces assauts, quand il commença à haleter et à crier le nom de Yuki, ce dernier céda et le prit dans sa bouche d'un seul coup, le faisant hurler encore plus fort. Il n'existait plus rien en ce monde pour Shuichi que le corps de Yuki, sa bouche, ses lèvres, sa langue, le tout jouant amoureusement avec son sexe rouge du désir contenu et qui n'allait pas tarder à jaillir.

_ Ah Yu ... ki je ... je vais ... ve ...

Yuki ne répondit mais accélérant d'un seul coup la cadence fit jouir Shuichi dans un cri de pur plaisir que le romancier étouffa de sa bouche, il l'embrassa, le laissant suffoquer, puis appuyant son front contre le sien, ils reprirent tous deux leur souffle en se regardant dans les yeux, cette fois ils savaient, ils ne pouvaient pas ignorer les réactions de leur corps. Cela n'avait jamais été si bon, d'ailleurs il n'y avait pas de mot pour désigner ce qu'ils ressentaient.

Ayant quelque peu récupérer, Yuki tendit deux de ses doigts à Shuichi et celui-ci entreprit de les lécher avec une avidité que Yuki ne lui avait jamais connu, il reprit alors ses doigts et les fit pénétrer en Shu pour le préparer à le recevoir. Contrairement à toutes les autres fois, Shu ne se crispa pas, il était même plus que détendu et en réclama bientôt plus. Satisfaisant le moindre de ses caprices, Yuki le pénétra doucement, lentement, le faisant gémir toujours un peu plus et comme il entamait un va et vient avec ses hanches, ses mains prenaient le même rythme sur le sexe du chanteur. Augmentant peu à peu l'allure Yuki se baissa et s'empara des lèvres de son amant, qui n'ayant plus la force de lutter, ferma les yeux et s'abandonna entièrement aux supplices, ô combien délicieux, que lui faisait endurer l'homme le plus magnifique que la terre ai porté.

Yuki, voyant Shu lascivement étendu par terre, eut une grande bouffée de chaleur soudaine et l'attrapant par les hanches, il le redressa et l'assis sur lui, s'enfonçant plus profondément en lui, Shuichi sursauta et cria de plaisir, il s'accrocha aux épaules de Yuki et poussant toujours des gémissement terriblement sensuels, il supplia Yuki de le laisser venir

_ Attend-moi Shu, attend-moi ...

Encore quelques coups de rein et Yuki sentit qu'il ne pourrait plus se retenir longtemps.

_ Maintenant Shu, viens ... je veux jouir avec toi ...

Et se regardant droit dans les yeux ils jouirent ensemble dans le même élan et se laissèrent retomber, Shuichi sur Yuki, les positions initiales ayant été inversées pendant leurs ébats.

Ils restèrent un long moment sans parler, profitant juste de la présence de l'autre à leur côté.

_ Shu ?

_ Hum ...

Ce n'était pas vraiment une réponse mais l'interpelé n'était plus en état de formuler des mots cohérents et il n'avait pas envie d'essayer de toute façon. Yuki comprit et enchaîna sans se formaliser.

_ Tu as raison, ce n'est pas ta maison ...

Il sentit le jeune chanteur se raidir entre ses bras et il dut le serrer de tout son coeur contre lui pour éviter qu'il ne s'enfuit à ce moment là.

_ Attends, laisse moi finir, ce ... ce n'est pas facile, alors laisse moi quelques instants, s'il te plaît..

Yuki qui suppliait encore ? Décidément, Shu n'en revenait pas, interdit il leva la tête vers son amant, attendant, ses yeux remplis d'interrogations et d'espoir.

_ Ce n'est pas ta maison, et à vrai dire ce n'est pas la mienne non plus, ce ne sont que quelques murs, il manque le principal, il lui manque une âme. Alors, que dirais-tu de ... Yuki inspira profondément, Que dirais-tu de déménager, qu'on trouve une maison à nous, avec une âme qui nous ressemble ?

Shu le regardait sans le voir, dès les premiers mots il s'était senti transporté hors de son corps, comme si il était simple spectateur de ce qui passait. Devant la non réaction de Shuichi, Yuki prit peur, « et si c 'était trop tard ? » Non !! Il ne le laisserai pas fuir, il attrapa son visage dans une main, son autre bras enserrant toujours la taille de son amant.

_ Shu ? Tu m'as entendu ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

Il revenait peu à peu, le contact des mains de Yuki sur son corps le ramenait tout doucement, une maison ? Juste pour eux ?

_ Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Les larmes aux yeux, il passa ses bras autour du cou de son chéri, lequel avait tenté de se redresser mais ils retombèrent tous deux sur le plancher dans un baiser qu'aucun n'avait envie de rompre.

Ils étaient là tous les deux, nus, étendus dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le tapis du salon et sentant au fond d'eux-même que leur vie venait de prendre un nouveau virage, un virage plein de promesses d'amour et de joie.....

FIN

................................................................................................................................................................

* j'imagine bien Shu se droguer aux Nittle Grasper, regarder les DVD des concerts jusqu'à être complètement défoncé !!!!


End file.
